


winter story

by marshall_line



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>всё, что касалось тэён, ответов не требовало. больше потому, что их не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter story

**Author's Note:**

> http://savepic.su/6905831.jpg

сонкю позвонила среди ночи и сказала следующее:

— забери тэён из аэропорта.

кроме _чо_ , в голове у джессики особо ничего в три часа ночи не крутилось. она перепроверила номер, чтобы убедиться, что её никто не разыгрывал. лучше бы розыгрыш или что ещё, что так любили друзья сонкю. к сожалению, над номером светилось _solnechnaya mraz’♥_. ну кто же это мог быть в самом деле. джессика прочистила горло и спросила:

— и что тэён забыла в нью-йорке?

— она одна. пьяная.

джессика моментально подорвалась с кровати. сонкю фоново услышала что-то вроде _вот это пиздец на мою голову_ , и джессика сразу же отключилась. давно она так быстро не собиралась никуда. кто знал, что тэён делала сейчас и что могла сделать. джессика не задавала себе вопросов на тему: почему именно она, почему во второй день нового года случилось именно это. всё, что касалось тэён, ответов не требовало. больше потому, что их не было. джессика морально готовила себя к худшему.

не то чтобы тэён становилась буйной, напившись. весёлой её всё равно можно было увидеть только на концертах, а так. алкоголь влиял на неё в зависимости от её настроения. не обострял грусть или радость, а просто поддерживал то состояние, в котором она была. 

до аэропорта, вообще-то, ехать было не долго, но джессика останавливалась слишком часто, чтобы перевести дух и помолиться. она просила помощи у всех, кого знала, даже у сатаны, ведь это всё равно ничего хорошего из себя уже не представляло. джессика решила позвонить тэён и уточнить её местонахождение, подъехав к какому-то терминалу, а то потом ходи по всему аэропорту и ищи эту маленькую девочку.

— тэён, где ты?

— где я?

— да, ты.

— мне самой интересно. а ты кто?

джессика закатила глаза. комментировать это у неё не было никакого желания. было бы неплохо забрать тэён прямо сейчас без всяких проблем. тэён и так была самой большой (метр шестьдесят) проблемой в её жизни, поэтому. она выдохнула и ответила:

— я — пиздец, ким тэён, который тебя спасёт. а теперь дай мне подсказку.

— о, пиздец, привет. здесь холодно.

— ты очень помогла, спасибо.

— обращайся.

в итоге они пришли к тому, что джессика войдёт внутрь и позвонит тэён ещё раз. рингтон тэён должен был оповестить о её присутствии, так как в аэропорту в это время было невероятно тихо, но. джессика всё равно с трудом нашла её на другом конце здания. ей очень хотелось вмазать тэён со всего размаху, но она была такой милой и потерянной, и в огромной белой шубе, в которой она просто тонула (и тебе в этом холодно? я в шортах, если ты не видишь. вот кончита. немного да). конечно, джессика сдалась.

— а где пиздец?

— так ты со мной ещё не здоровалась.

— мне обещали пиздец, а ты — джессика.

— я рада, что ты меня всё-таки опознала, а теперь поехали.

тэён не спрашивала, куда это “поехали” означало, а послушно взяла джессику за руку и поплелась рядом. сев в машину, она почти сразу же отключилась, что не могло не радовать. всю дорогу домой джессика оглядывалась назад, проверяя спит тэён или нет.

тэён проспала в её кровати где-то двое суток, может, больше. в какой-то момент джессика задумалась, а жива та вообще или уже всё. когда ей ночью треснули по лбу ногой, джессика думать перестала. она не знала, что потом с тэён делать: вернуть в сеул, отправить туда, куда тэён действительно собиралась или лучше (оставить у себя под боком и никуда-никуда не отпускать, это было, кстати, в приоритете) не делать ничего.

тэён вполне успешно распоряжалась своей жизнью, и не джессике снова в неё лезть, но—

— я не могу выбраться.

из одеял торчала только её голова. тэён была похожа на заспанного птенчика, — джессика не могла не хихикнуть в кулачок. взгляд тэён _хули ты смеёшься_ всё-таки заставил джессику ей помочь. опять. она всегда выручала тэён, неважно, что это было, но вытащить её из одеял оказалось для джессики невозможным. она пыталась распутать это кубло-гнездо-хуй пойми что вообще, которое сотворила тэён, но безуспешно.

тэён смогла вытащить одну руку самостоятельно, а потом. в попытках _я покорю эти одеяла или умру_ она запуталась ещё больше и каким-то образом умудрилась впутать к себе и джессику. как та очутилась под тэён, никто объяснить не мог и не то чтобы кому-то хотелось. 

— слезь.

— я упаду на пол.

— ты упадёшь в любом случае.

— что тебя не устраивает?

— можно мне чем-то подышать?

— дыши, я тебе мешать не буду.

джессика закатила глаза так, что у нормального человека они обратно бы не выкатились. тэён едва сдержала довольную улыбку, и в итоге её всё-таки скинули ~~к чёрту~~ на пол. из гнезда она уже выползала на четвереньках. у джессики был пол с подогревом; если бы можно было, тэён на нём бы и осталась, но. очень длинный комментарий джессики _боже, да это же та самая распоследняя алкашня из национальной женской группы южной кореи, юху!_ заставил подняться.

джессика издевалась, тэён хотелось её ударить и. в общем, они закончили тем, что тэён повалила джессику обратно на кровать и начала щекотать. они перекатывались туда-сюда, обе смеялись так громко, как давно уже не, и тэён чувствовала какую-то необъяснимую переполняющую радость. 

— хватит, я уже не могу столько смеяться.

— если обещаешь меня больше не скидывать, я перестану.

— много захотела!

— это ещё мало!

вопрос _а что тогда много_ остался не озвученным, потому что джессика, кажется, знала ответ наперёд. ну хоть на что-то ответ всё же был.

судя по всему, тэён никуда не собиралась. нельзя сказать, что у неё был отпуск. она понятия не имела, что это такое, и бывает ли отпуск у айдолов или нет. тэён вроде бы сбежала, как тогда, когда её фанбазы устроили рождественскую вечеринку, и она пошла на неё одна, без менеджера, но. если честно, она плохо помнила, что с ней было до того, как она проснулась в нью-йорке, в кровати джессики. то есть она помнила, зачем отправилась в нью-йорк, но помнить не хотела.

джессика была то тут, то там. она и отдыхала, и работала одновременно. тэён шаталась по её квартире, в которой была до этого от силы два раза. ей здесь нравилось, только разве она признается. впрочем, она никогда ни в чём и никому не признавалась. поэтому у них с джессикой всё было так, как было. что почему-то не мешало тэён находиться в её квартире, есть с ней и прочее. они вели себя довольно забавно. 

сонкю назвала бы их разведённой парой, которую опять начало тянуть друг к другу после стольких лет _и да, и нет, и вообще иди ты лесом_ , за что сонкю получила бы в пятак, но. джессика только молча улыбалась. тэён хотелось провалиться под пол и лежать там до тех пор, пока сердце не перестанет стучать так непривычно быстро и. нет, я этого не скажу. БЛЯТЬ, ХВАТИТ ВЫДЕЛЫВАТЬСЯ, сказала бы ей внутренняя ли сонкю. _тсс!_

— тэён, ты рейсом ошиблась на новый год или—

— почему тебя это так волнует?

— а вдруг тебя ищут?

— кто? тиффани? нет, спасибо, до свидания.

джессика звонко рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой, как она всегда это делала и. тэён подумала: пиздец, я её люблю. да, не совсем то, что джессика хотела бы от неё услышать (точно не такими словами) и пока не услышит, но. тэён не стала прятать улыбку. в глазах джессики были и грусть, и блеск, и эта запретная, разбивающая тэён вдребезги, нежность. она этого всегда боялась. может, будет бояться и дальше, только вот. _джессика, твою мать, за что щелбан?!_ хватит думать, ты меня утомляешь.

атмосфера была испорчена, но они смеялись вместе, и для них обеих это значило куда больше, чем все эти мысли и слова, у которых не будет жизни.

— спасибо.

— обращ. стоп, за что?

— за то, что напилась и оказалась здесь.

— готова пить ещё чаще ради этого.

— ты сдохнешь раньше, чем начнёшь, даже не смей.

— да ты сама доброта.

— стараюсь.

искренность джессики поражала тэён. пожалуй, поэтому она так ей. НЕ ШИФРУЙ СЛОВА ПОД МОИ ВОПЛИ, сказала ей внутренняя ли сонкю. _тсс_ , не кричи, голова болит. надеюсь, от любви! МОЛЧИ, Я СКАЗАЛА.

когда в квартиру ввалилась сучжон с огромной сумкой, тэён постаралась спрятаться на дно и не высовывать нос, потому что она точно знала: сейчас её будут пиздить. никто на этой планете не ненавидел ким тэён так, как это делала сестра джессики. и причин для этого было предостаточно, но.

первое, что сучжон у неё спросила было:

— вы хоть переспали? а то она мне уже все уши прожужжала.

пиздец, это пиздец.

сучжон её не пиздила и вообще была как ангелочек, разве что очень уставший. она проспала сутки, потом столько же провалялась в кровати между ними, а после убежала на встречу с друзьями. тэён аж выдохнула, а джессика сделала вид, что ничего не происходит. её вот-вот должно было разорвать от смеха, но она держалась.

следующим вечером тэён планировала вернуться в сеул, потому что её телефон хуебесило во все стороны от звонков тиффани, на которые отвечать не хотелось от слова “совсем”. да и так долго ей оставаться здесь нельзя было. тем более джессика сама скоро собиралась в пекин-шанхай-подставьте любой китайский город, так что.

— тэён, ты всегда можешь вернуться.

— не могу.

— тогда я разрешу сучжон тебя пиздить.

— почему ты начинаешь всё таким серьёзным тоном, а потом БАХ.

— по-другому с тобой невозможно разговаривать.

пиздец, это пиздец. дубль бесконечность.

а этот, в общем-то, последний вечер, пока сучжон ещё не вернулась, тэён хотела провести хоть немного нормально. они смотрели старые фильмы, пили горячий шоколад и. тэён казалось, что всё, что сейчас, вот именно сейчас, — это то, что ей нужно. жаль, она осознала это только после всего, что было и не было, и точно не могло бы быть, если бы не—

джессика поставила фильм на паузу, чтобы ответить на звонок и ушла в другую комнату. тэён сидела на полу (ну очень хороший пол) и пыталась не думать ни о чём, а. её сумка лежала на тумбочке, как раз возле дивана. она была открыта, из неё торчал паспорт. тэён решила засунуть его обратно, а то если выпадет, как она домой поедет. она поднялась и хотела уже закрыть сумку, как заметила краешек какой-то бумажки в паспорте. им оказался набор наклеек, который ей сделали фанбазы. большую часть она раздала на концерте всем своим, но парочка осталась. тэён наклеила себе на лоб красный бантик и звёздочки у левого глаза. просто так, почему нет.

джессика вернулась уже с новой порцией какао, держа в зубах упаковку печенья. она остановилась возле дивана, внимательно разглядывая лицо тэён. наверное, она бы сейчас смеялась, но рот был занят и как-то. тэён смотрела на неё в ответ и. ей вдруг показалось, что джессике очень пойдут сердечки и маленькие губы-наклейки. она поспешила наклеить их, пока джессика не пришла в себя. какао уже стояло на столике и печенье там же.

тэён клеила наклейки так осторожно, будто ещё немного и они порвутся, либо джессика сама расклеится или остановит её, но. джессика молча следила за её действиями. сердечки нашли своё место там, где у тэён были звёзды, а губы тэён наклеила на правую щёку—

— мне одной наклейки недостаточно.

— много захотела.

— это мало, тэён, мало.

и они обе замерли.

а потом джессика поцеловала её первой, потому что ждать от тэён чего-то — это всё равно, что ждать конца света. и она целовала так долго, так мучительно и бесконечно нежно. тэён не могла этого выдержать, но она отвечала джессике всем тем, что у неё ещё было. ей хватит для неё своей нежности, ведь её тоже. так много. она годами разрасталась внутри тэён, а.

теперь ей пора на волю.

— так зачем ты приехала?

— чтобы всё это наконец-то случилось.

чтобы _я поняла,_

_как сильно_

_я тебя всю жизнь_

_любила_.


End file.
